


VB Dork Romance & Supernatural Apartments

by KWilg



Series: Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWilg/pseuds/KWilg
Summary: Pictures of the apartment of the Haikyuu characters in this series. Made in sims.
Series: Volleyball Dorks, Romance, and Supernaturals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016545
Kudos: 1





	1. KageHina

This is Kageyama's and Hinata's place that they keep for most of their lives. I like to think that both their mom's got involved with the decorating, which is why it actually looks decent. Eventually either Kageyama's or Hinata's room will get turned into a workout room.

Main Room:

# 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bathroom:

  
  
  
  
  


Hinata’s Room:

  
  
  
  
  


Kageyama’s Room:


	2. IwaOi

This is the apartment that Oikawa and Iwaizumi live in during college and for a few decades after. Oikawa refused to let Iwaizumi do much of the decorating. I also like to think that they have lots of seating available because they like to host get togethers with friends.

Main room:

please pretend that the bar countertop matches the brown of the counters. I could not find a bar that matched perfectly.

Office: 

Bedroom:

Bathroom:

Deck:


End file.
